Pet collars which can be adjusted in size are known in the art and, in fact, are quite popular in that the pet owner need not be aware of the exact size of the neck of the pet when purchasing a collar. Thus, the owner can merely adjust the size of the collar at home when first putting it on the pet. Moreover, such collars are ideal for younger pets in that they may be adjusted in size as the pet grows.
Most adjustable collars are provided with a loop and a slide such that as the slide is moved along the web of the collar, its size or length is adjusted. While such adjustment is a simple process for the pet owner, the collar itself can be a hazard to the pet. For example, the loop utilized for adjustment can quite often get caught on various items such as tree limbs, fences, or the leg of the pet itself or that of another animal. Upon such an occurrence, the natural tendency of the pet is to try to pull itself free which will pull out the loop which in turn tightens the collar on the pet's neck, potentially choking the pet.
Thus, while adjustable collars have many advantages, the need exists for such a collar which does not present a safety hazard to the pet.